Little Love
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: Para Rivaille su vida es aburrida y sin chiste, pero gracias a que salvo a un niño de ojos esmeralda ahora su vida...es ¿peor?, o tal vez tome otro sentido, otro loco y nada normal sentido. Rivaille x Eren (chibi) :3 (Terminado)
1. Capitulo 1: Mocoso

**bueno este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras, no podia dormir gracias a un trabajo , espero que les guste :3**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencias: aun no me acostumbro a escribir sobre esta pareja, solo espero que no me salgan muy Ooc .**

* * *

**Little Love**

**Capítulo 1: Mocoso.**

El reloj marca 1:59 de la tarde, el tic-toc me está volviendo loco. Solo un minuto más Rivaille me dije mentalmente para tranquilizarme. Al fin la manecilla grande llega al número doce y la campana suena.

-Muy bien mocosos entreguen los trabajos y pueden largarse- todos los mugrosos estudiantes se levantan de sus asientos y dejan en mi escritorio el montón de papel que seguro sacaron de internet…estúpida Wikipedia, yo tenía que romperme la cabeza buscando libros para hacer mis trabajos y estos desgraciados solo tiene que hacer un clic para tener la información…aunque mala pero la tienen.

-Hasta luego profesor- y así el salón se queda vacío y yo con mi soledad…y un montón de papeles.

…

Me dirijo al estacionamiento no traje algo extra para cargar todos los trabajos, por lo que los llevo en la mano. Y no traje algo extra por que la persona que siempre me despierta se quedó dormida.

-¡Rivaille!- y hablando de la reina de Roma.

-Piérdete Zoe- seguí mi camino mientras la chica con lentes me pisaba los talones.

-Sigues molesto, je je je lo siento se me olvido hablarte esta mañana, pero eso me pone feliz ya que aunque no quieras dependes de mi enanín.

Me gire rápidamente y le di tremendo puñetazo en la cara que la saco volando a unos cuantos metros de mí.

-no me llames enano- seguí caminando.

-espera… ¡espera!- ella llego corriendo con la mano en su mejilla que ya comenzaba a hincharse. Me gire a verla con mi cara de siempre, solo que algo más malhumorada.- Solo te quería decir que alguien te espera.

Dicho eso sonrió como boba y se fue a su próxima clase. Suspire pesadamente, ya sabía quién me estaba esperando.

…

Al salir del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento, al terminar el jardín de la entrada…se encontraba esa cosa peor que Hanji Zoe, parecía perro sin dueño sentado ahí, esperándome como siempre, era un maldito acosador, lo peor de todo es que no pasaba de los once años.

Es pequeño monstruito era Eren Jeager, un niño de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño. Estaba loco, solo por algo insignificante se aferró a mi como bebe gorila a su madre.

_Caminaba de regreso a casa ya que la estúpida de Zoe, y ni se diga de Smith habían chocado mi carro en un borrachera, lo peor de todo es que me dejaron en bar y los desgraciaditos se llevaron mi carro. Lo bueno de esto es que ellos pagaran los gastos de mi carro. Pero ahora yo tendré que joderme a caminar. Entre al parque, tenía que cruzar para llegar a mi departamento._

_-¡Dame tu almuerzo Jeager!- vi a un montón de mocosos gordos alrededor de una cosita insignificante que parecía ser un niño. Me molestaba que los grandotes abusaran de los más pequeños._

_-¡No! ¡Me tarde horas en hacerlo, y no lo quiero compartir con nadie! ¡Menos con unos niños feos como ustedes!_

_Huyyy eso dolió, pero también cavaste tu tumba mocoso._

_-¡Ya verás!_

_-Oi, por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño- los mocosos gordos me miraron con miedo y salieron corriendo-Hmp mocosos- mire al niño que tenía una lonchera abrazada a su pecho. Comencé a caminar de nuevo, hasta que escuche unos pasitos atrás de mí.- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Gra-gracias por salvarme- el niño miraba el suelo y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, parecía lindo pero no puedo pensar en eso o sería un pedófilo._

_-Solo pasaba por ahí, no fue la gran cosa, ahora vete- volví a caminar, y al parecer el niño me seguía.- ¿Ahora qué?_

_-¡Tecasariasconmigo!_

Suspire pesadamente, con tan solo recordar eso me da dolor de cabeza. La mirada del niño se posó sobre mí. Mierda, aquí viene mi martirio.

-¡Rivaille-san!- el niño salto sobre mí, vuelvo a decir que parece un perro.

-¡Oi! ¡Espera mocoso!

Y así el montón de papeles quedo regado en el piso y encima de mi hay un mocoso dándome un beso en los labios. Que escena. Solo podía rogar que ningún policía pasara por ahí y me arrestara…pensándolo bien, creo que en prisión estaría más tranquilo.

* * *

**espero que les guste, no creo hacerlo shota, solo un pequeño amorsito entre Eren y Rivaille. por favor dejen Reviews si les gusto para subir la continuación :3**

**saluditos.**

**Gracias por leer :3**


	2. Capitulo 2: Pequeño problema

**Hola n.n**

**Me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic, así que hice continuación. Platicando con una amiga creo que el género de este fic si es Shota, por que no tendrá lemon, el otro seria el Shota-con o algo así estoy confundida con eso . ...pero mejor no los molesto . Mejor les dejo la continuación.**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: lenguaje un poco vulgar.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Pequeño problema.**

Lo empuje para que dejara de besarme.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No ves que alguien puede vernos?

-Te da pena nuestras muestras de cariño…- el mocoso miraba el piso- ¡Eso es lindo! ¡Tu eres muy lindo Rivaille-san!- un brillo ilumino la cara de Eren- no debes avergonzarte de nuestro amor.

Casi vuelvo a tirar los trabajos de mis alumnos, pero de qué habla este niño loco.

-¿Nuestro amor?

-Si, vas a ser mi esposo y por eso es nuestro amor- recogio un trabajo que aun estaba en el suelo- ¿Auruo?, que letra más fea.

-Dame eso- le arrebate el trabajo.

-¿Adivina que?- corrió hacia donde estaba sentado, mientras yo me dirigía a mi auto.

-No me interesa.

-Qué malo eres Rivaille-san- hizo un puchero y comenzaba a jalar una maleta, parecía pesada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Mis cosas- sonrió de oreja a oreja- tengo que tener ropa limpia, mi cepillo…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me quedare en tu departamento este fin de semana.

Iba a tener a ese mocoso en mi casa todo el fin de semana…

-Tus padres…- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, tal vez ni les había avisado.

-Le dije a mi mami que me quedaría con un amigo, así que conseguí tu número y se lo di para que me diera permiso.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo conseguiste…- en mi mente apareció una mujer loca con bata y lentes- Hanji.

-Sip, Hanji-san me lo dio.

Estos dos se aliaron para hacerme la vida imposible, desgraciaditos.

-Amorcito, me ayudarías con mi maleta- Eren trataba empujar esa asquerosa maleta.

-No, estoy ocupado, además este fin de semana tengo que revisar estos trabajos.

-¡Pero eso hacen los esposos!

-Mira…no soy tu prometido, no tengo nada que ver contigo, solo soy un profesor de preparatoria y tengo mucho trabajo, tu eres un niño acosador que no tiene nada más que hacer así que por favor, vete mocoso.

Comencé a caminar a mi carro hasta que escuche unos sollozos.

-Eres…un…desconsiderado- Eren lloraba a moco tendido.

¿Qué?

-Yo…que me tomo…la molestia…de esperarte después de tu trabajo…y me dices esas cosas feas…eso no se hacen los esposos….

¡¿Qué?!

-Y yo que pesaba…hacerte una cena rica, darte masajes, convivir como una pareja normal y…

Eren no dejaba de llorar como niña, es un niño lo sé, pero es la forma más gay que he visto llorar a uno. Como por arte de magia las personas aparecieron y nos miraban algo raro.

-Qué mal padre, dejar que su hijo llore así.

-Este no vale la pena.

-Tal vez no es su hijo, y es un pedófilo cualquiera…

Sentía esas miradas, los malditos comentarios tenía que hacer algo…y rápido.

…

5 minutos después.

-Tu carro es muy lindo Rivaille-san, pero según mi mami, así no se pone el cinturón de seguridad- el mocoso tenía las manos y los pies amarrados con el cinturón.

-Me preocupa tu seguridad mocoso- sonreí falsamente, sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza- Además no quiero que ensucies.

-¡No lo haría!

-Deja de gritar, me provocarás migraña- el semáforo estaba en rojo así que aproveche para tomarme una aspirina.

-Yo…- susurro el mocoso.

-Habla más fuerte.

-Yo…yo no haría algo que molestara a Rivaille-san- Eren me sonrió, a mi parecer sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, un brillo bastante hermoso…- porque te amo y te casaras conmigo.

Y así esa hermosa imagen se fue al caño por las tonterías que habla el mocoso.

…

-Woa ¿vives aquí Rivaille-San?

-Sí, pero…

-Ya lo sabía, el tercer departamento en el quinto piso- y sonrió de oreja a oreja, es un acosador de primera, lo que provocan las estúpidas películas de misión imposible y todas esas basuras…

-A veces me das miedo mocoso.

-No me llames mocoso, llámame….

-Mocosito- solté una pequeña risa, a veces soy muy gracioso.

-No…- el niño me miraba enojado- llámame cariño, amorcito, osito suena muy gay o simplemente Eren.

-Me gusta más mocoso- comencé a caminar ignorando al pequeño loco.

-¡Oye vuelve aquí, no me des la espalda! … ¡Aún no termina la charla!... ¡oye ayúdame con mi maleta!... ¡no me dejes solo!

…

-Muy bien la reglas en esta casa son…uno: no ensuciar, si ensucias te jodes a lavar toda la casa y me refiero a TODA la casa- Eren me miraba como si yo fuera un militar y el un subordinado. Eso me gustaba.

-Regla dos: no me molestes si estoy trabajando, no hagas ruido y lo más importante…no hagas estupideces, ¿entendido?

-Esas fueron tres reglas.

-Son tres en una, que promoción ¿no crees?- me miro haciendo un puchero- no me mires así, vamos a tu habitación.

Caminamos a la habitación.

-Me preparaste una habitación- su cara se ilumino- por eso te amo.

-No, es la habitación de invitados, como lo dice su nombre todos mis invitados se duermen ahí…aunque tú te invitaste solo.

-¡Oh!, bueno la acepto.

-Pon tus cosas en el lugar que correspondes, no hagas un desastre, iré a preparar la comida.

Deje al niño en el cuarto y escuche un grito.

-¡Rivaille-san! ¡¿Cuál es tu cuarto?!

-¡No te importa!

-¡Entendido!

Suspire rendido mientras buscaba unas sopas instantáneas.

-¿No me digas que eso vamos a comer Rivaille-san?- me gire rápidamente, el mocoso me había asustado, tenía algo en la mano y me miraba fijamente.

-No quiero preparar algo de comer hoy, me siento cansado… ¿tan rápido arreglaste tus cosas?

-Si- el sonrió.

-Eso veremos.

Deje la cocina para revisar el cuarto de invitados…estaba…ordenado, hasta el guardarropa, había doblado su ropa y la había guardado bien, en la cama solo había un peluche algo feo para mi gusto. Salí del cuarto sorprendido hasta que un aroma me invadió.

-¡La cocina!

Al entrar en mi cocina, lo que vi me sorprendió…el mocoso estaba cocinando.

* * *

**Espero que les guste. Gracias a Momo Evans, Ivi-chani y Aylu por sus Reviews, que bueno que les gusto mi historia. Espero que me dejen muchos más :3**

**Bueno luego los leo, saludos y bonita semana.**

**Sayonara… n.n**


	3. Capitulo 3: Pequeños sentimientos-

**Hola n.n**

**Aprovechando que me desvele para ver el eclipse lunar, escribí esto, creo que mi inspiración llega a la una de la mañana, pero es bueno que llegue jejejeje.**

**Tratare de publicar las continuaciones cada semana, solo espero que mis exámenes finales no sean problema, ahora sí, espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje un poco vulgar.**

**Nota: El peluche de Eren, es un titan Eren pero en chibi :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pequeños sentimientos.**

Estaba cocinando, con un adorable delantal azul…se veía tan…tan…lindo. Me quede parado como idiota mientras Eren se cortaba y freía unas verduras en el sartén, era un jodido niño prodigio. Me impresiono la habilidad con la que hacia las cosas, claro como es un niño pequeño uso mi banco para alcanzar la estufa.

…

Y ahí estaba yo con un plato de verduras al vapor, un pedazo de pescado asado bañado en una salsa.

-Espero que te guste Rivaille-san, es mi salsa especial- el niño sonrió mientras comía un pedazo de pescado. Yo miraba mi plato, el ver a ese niño cocinando me dejo impactado, si esto hacia a los once años… ¡se imaginan a este chico de adulto!- ¿Qué esperas Rivaille-san? ¿Quieres que te de comer en la boca?

-¡No!, es solo que…me sorprendiste, ¿En qué circo aprendiste a hacer eso?

-En mi casa- Eren soltó una risita- Mi mami sale a trabajar y mi hermana Mikasa no puede irse tarde a la escuela, por eso aprendí a hacerme mi desayuno yo solito- se rasco la mejilla- Es lo único que puedo cocinar.

Mire atentamente el plato.

-Muy bien mocoso, démosle una oportunidad- tome un pedazo de pescado y lo comí, el sabor no estaba mal, estaba bien cosido y la salsa le daba un sabor suculento…- No, no está mal.

La cara de Eren se ilumino y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¡Qué bueno que te gusto Rivaille-san!

Le sonreí levemente, después de todo no era tan malo, hasta era lindo.

-¡Eso quiere decir que seré buena esposa!...bueno, esposo.

Aunque tenga esa maña de decir estupideces.

…¡Pum!...

-¡Hay!, eso dolió Rivaille-san- Eren se sobaba la cabeza.

-Deja de decir tonterías y come mocoso idiota.

…

Llevaba la mitad de los trabajos, me faltaba otros cincuenta para acabar y el mocoso no dejaba de jugar con unos muñecos feos en la sala, los muñecos que según él eran Titanes, no me causaban tanta emoción como al torpe mocoso, es más me eran desagradables.

-Oye niño, ya deberías bañarte.

-Ya voy Rivaille-san- comenzó a guardar sus cosas, después de todo si entendió lo que era orden en esta casa. Seguí leyendo un trabajo bastante malo hasta que sentí unas manos jalando mi suéter- Rivaille-san, ¿Nos bañamos juntos?

-No

-Pero Rivaille-san, eso hacen los esposos- el niño hizo un puchero.

-¿Y sabes por qué los esposos se bañan juntos?

-¿Para tallarse bien la espalda?

2 Segundos después.

-Y te tallas detrás de las orejas, querido esposo- cerré la puerta del baño mientras lanzaba a Eren adentro.

-¡Oye no! ¡Te tienes que bañar conmigo!- el mocoso le pegaba a la puerta.

-Por ahora no te tallare la espalda, hasta que seas mayor…tal vez- lo último lo susurre- ¡Ahora báñate bien!

No escuche ruido, así que regrese a mi trabajo.

…

-Después de todo el mocoso tenía razón, Auruo necesita mejorar su letra- tome un sorbo de mi taza de café.

-Rivaille-san

Me gire para ver al mocoso (ya bañado), con una piyama de conejo bastante ridícula, pero que tal vez para algunas de mis locas alumnas, adorable.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bu-bueno me preguntaba- apretó el peluche feo que tenía en las manos.- Si…bueno…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dilo de una buena vez?

-No…puedo dormir.

El mocoso bajo la mirada, estaba a punto de llorar. Estaba loco, era un acosador, pero dentro de todo seguía siendo un niño.

-Andando.

…

La habitación estaba iluminada por la lámpara del buro, Eren estaba acostado en la cama abrasando a su peluche feo.

-Rivaille-san, acuéstate conmigo.

Suspire y me acosté a su lado, él se acercó despacio y se acurruco en mi pecho.

-¿No estas grandecito, para dormir con peluches?

-Deja, es un regalo de mi mami.

Volví a suspirar.

-Rivaille-san, abrázame.

-… ¿Por qué?

-Solo así me sentiré protegido.

Abrace al mocoso, el niño comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

-Rivaille-san, ¿Me daría un beso?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Eres un niño…

-¿Y eso que?

-Es ilegal.

-¿Amar a alguien es ilegal?

-No es amor

-Tú no lo sabes…

Cerré los ojos y por tercera vez suspire.

-Rivaille-san, yo te quiero, porque me haces sentir especial…aunque…me des golpes…o…me grites- el niño bostezo-…yo…te quiero.

Las palabras de Eren parecían sinceras pero…

-Duerme bien…- me levante y le di un beso en la frente-…Eren.

Ese niño, es muy inmaduro para amar.

* * *

**Bien espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews a Ally-kun, ivi-chani y Aylu y espero que dejen más ;)**

**Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos, pero es como mi inspiración e imaginación trabajen. Espero que les guste.**

**Ah, y también gracias a mis seguidores, que bueno que les guste este fic.**

**Bonita semana y un saludo.**

**Sayonara :3**


	4. Capitulo 4: Una alianza molesta

**Hola n.n**

**Disculpen por la tardanza es que había alguna cosas que arreglar en la escuela y por eso no actualice el Fic, lo siento u.u. Así que me escapo un ratito para subir el capi.**

**Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo :3**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Advertencia: lenguaje un poco vulgar.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Una alianza molesta.**

Era la quinta vez que me giraba, o la cama me parecía muy incómoda, o aun no dejaba de pensar en las palabras del mocoso. Es que, aun es muy joven para amar, es solo una admiración obsesiva, como yo a los ocho años, según yo amaba al súper héroe del limpiador, años después me di cuenta que solo era admiración. Supongo que así pasa con este niño, solo es un tonta admiración…cuando el crezca…olvidara ese "amor" que siente por mí.

…

Desperté cuando percibí un olor delicioso, me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, ahí estaba el mocoso preparando el desayuno. Aun no puedo creer que sepa cocinar a su edad

-¿No deberías estar roncando y abrazando a tu peluche, mocoso?- pregunte mientras me recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora debo ser buena esposa para Rivaille-san- el mocoso me sonrió, y yo tuve que desviar la mirada, se veía…lindo.

…

-Me impresiona verte cocinar, enserio niño ¿En qué circo aprendiste?- me lleve un bocado del delicioso desayuno que hizo Eren (huevos estrellados con dos salchichas asadas y un tazón de arroz)

-Ya te dije Rivaille-san, mi madre trabaja todo el día, así que no puede atenderme y mi hermana Mikasa está demasiado ocupada- él también comía.

-¿Dices que va en la preparatoria?, no conozco ninguna Mikasa Jeager.

-Oh no, ella no lleva mi apellido es adoptada, mi padre la adopto un año antes de que yo naciera, los padres de Mikasa murieron en un accidente y como eran buenos amigos de mi padre pues, decidió ayudarla. El apellido de mi hermana es Ackerman.

Entonces la chica Ackerman es su hermana, la irrespetuosa y arrogante Mikasa Ackerman es su hermana.

…

_-Si no le gusto mi trabajo es su problema, yo lo redacte bien y la información que tiene es buena- la chica me miraba fríamente._

_-Ya te dije Ackerman, está mal, ¿que no entiendes?- me lleve la mano a la frente, creo que me iba a doler la cabeza- entonces…_

_-Hasta luego, profesor enano- la chica cerró la puerta del salón._

…

-¡Rivaille-san, su cuchara esta doblada!

-Oh, ya…esta defectuosa- me levante a buscar otra cuchara. No podía hacerle nada a esa chica, sus trabajos son buenos pero no quiere arreglar los pequeños errores que tiene y…

-¿Mi hermana es su alumna, Rivaille-san?

-No, pero creo que una camarada tiene un Ackerman en su clase, supongo que será ella- no quiero recordar discusiones desagradables con cierta chica.

-¿Una camarada?...Oh, Hanji-san.

-Cállate mocoso, no la quiero invocar.

Y como por arte de magia alguien golpeo la puerta de mi departamento.

-Demasiado tarde- suspire y me dirigí a la puerta. Tal vez no sea la molesta de Zoe, tal vez sea Smith o el cartero. Con esa esperanza abrí la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¡Pequeñín!- le di un puñetazo en la cara.

-No te metas con mi estatura Zoe- me sobe la mano.

-Auch, que recibimiento.

-¡Hanji-san!- Eren salió de la cocina para recibir a la mujer loca.

-¡Eren!- Zoe abrazo a Eren con fuerza, no sé por qué pero algo en mi interior se removió al ver esa escena…tal vez el desayuno de Eren.- ¡Mira, te traje el nuevo Titán Colosal con sonidos y luces!

Eren chillo como niña mientras abrazaba la caja del juguete.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo sabias que el mocoso estaba aquí?- mire a Hanji mientras que los dos locos seguían en su tonto trance de titanes.

-Ah, pues…veraz, ¿Cómo te lo explico?- la loca estaba nerviosa.

-Hanji-san, me ayudo en muchas cosas, como en donde vivía, cuál era su salón de clases, su auto, cada cuando iba al baño…

Sentía una gran ira recorrer mi cuerpo, Hanji Zoe estaba muerta, tal vez el lunes le ponga un poco de cloro en su café para que se intoxique.

-…los productos de limpieza que usa, las veces que fue al baño de mujeres, su…- Zoe tapo la boca del mocoso.

-¡Eren!, ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?

-¡Si!

El grito de Eren interrumpió mis pensamientos vengativos.

-Espera Zoe, no te llevaras al mocoso sin mi permiso.

-No te pongas celoso Levi…-sonrió mientras me apretaba la mejillas.

-¿Levi?- Eren nos miró confundido. Le di un manotazo a la loca para que me soltara.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que ahora el mocoso es mi responsabilidad y no dejare que una maniática se lo lleve.

Algo en la sonrisa de Zoe me dio mala espina.

…

-¡Rivaille-san, vamos a ese!, no, ¡Mejor a ese!

-Vamos Levi, no seas amargado y disfruta tu cita- Zoe soltó una carcajada.

Y ahí estaba yo, usando un ridículo sombrero comprado por Zoe, siendo jalado de la mano por un mocoso igual de loco que mi camarada. Los tres estábamos en un parque de diversiones rodeado de gritos molestos y mocosos sucios.

-Rivaille-san, esta es nuestra primera cita- Eren me jalo para estar a su altura y me dio un beso en la mejilla- la disfrutare al máximo.

Sentí un calor dentro de mí, tal vez, esto no sea tan malo.

-wuuuu, bien que te gusta, Levi- Zoe me picaba las costillas.

Claro solo un pequeño inconveniente, Hanji Zoe.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Bueno luego los leo, saludos y bonita semana.**

**Sayonara… n.n**


	5. Capitulo 5: Sentimiento que florece

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Notas: Al final :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: un pequeño sentimiento que florece.**

-¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

Eren me tomaba la mano y me jalaba por quinta vez a la fila de ese maldito juego.

-No…Eren…ya me duele…la cabeza.

-¡Oh!, esta bien Rivaille-san- el mocoso miro al suelo.

-No pongas esa cara, necesito sentarme, por cierto ¿Y Zoe?

(…)

En la montaña rusa.

-¡Waiii! ¡Esto es sentirse vivo!- Hanji gritaba emocionada.

-Señorita, el juego termino.

-¡Eh!, bien, volveré a subirme.

Así nuestra querida Hanji salió corriendo a la fila de la montaña rusa por décima vez.

(…)

-Es mejor estar sin ella- suspire mientras tomaba algo de agua, mire de reojo al mocoso el cual estaba jugando con su agua sin tomar un poco- ¿Pasa algo?

Él me miro con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Es que, yo… ¡Es la mejor cita que he tenido en mi vida!, aunque es la primera y no he vivido mucho, y…

-Sí, ya entendí el punto- suspire mientras sonreía levemente, después de todo, es tierno.- Oi, Ere…

-¡Eren!

Una chica pelinegra se acercó a nosotros con urgencia (hay no ¿Por qué ella?)

-¡Mikasa!- el mocoso estaba sorprendido, la chica se puso a su altura y lo abrazo como una madre que no ve a su hijo en años.

-Eren, ¿Estás bien? ¿El enano no te ha hecho nada? ¿No quieres volver a casa ahora?

-Enano- la fulmine con la mirada, aunque ambos hermanos me ignoraron.

-No te preocupes Misaka, estoy bien Rivaille-san me ha cuidado bien.

-¿Seguro?, enserio no quiere volver a casa ahora puedo llamarle a mamá para que venga por nosotros y…

-Ya te dijo que está bien- ya me estaba cansando de su actitud sobreprotectora con el mocoso- Yo lo cuidare bien si eso te preocupa Ackerman.

-Rivaille-san…

Eren estaba sonrojado, pero su hermana me mataba con la mirada, una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en mi rostro.

-Bien…cualquier cosas me llamas Eren- abrazo a su hermano y después se acercó a mí- Escúcheme bien "profesor"- recalco la palabra profesor con algo de enojo (bah, mocosa loca)- Si le pasa algo a Eren hare que lo arresten por pedófilo y después yo misma lo matare.

Con esas palabras la chica se fue con sus amigas (supongo que lo son) que la esperaban a unos metros de nosotros.

-Que linda hermana que tienes- le dije al mocoso mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Rivaille-san ¿estaba celoso de mi hermana?

-¡¿Qué dices?!- no sé porque mis mejillas comenzaban a arder un poco (solo un poco)

-Eso me hace sentir muy especial.- Eren me abrazo de la cintura (pues más o menos hasta donde me llegaba)- Te amo Rivaille-san.

Comencé a tranquilizarme, esto estaba mal…él no debía decir esas cosas.

-Andando, vamos a buscar a Zoe.

Camine sin mirar al niño, para que ver su cara de decepción.

(…)

-¡Me divertí mucho Hanji-san! ¡Muchas gracias!-y ahí estaba esos dos en la puerta de mi casa, haciendo un maldito escándalo.

-No es nada pequeño Eren, para la próxima iremos…

-No habrá próxima vez- ambos me miraron sorprendidos.- Tal vez salgamos él y yo, pero tú te vas.

-Pe-Pero Levi- los ojos de Zoe estaban aguados.

-Gracias por esta gran cita- dije sarcástico- Pero la próxima vez me encargo yo, así que adiós camarada.

Le cerré la puerta en la cara.

-¿No cree que fue muy grosero con Hanji-san?

-Ya volverá, siempre es así- suspire- Que loca, bueno hora de dormir.

-Pero no tengo sueño- el mocoso hizo un puchero, algo lindo, debo de dejar de pensar esas cosas locas, juntarme con Hanji me está dañando el cerebro.

-Ya sabes las reglas Eren.

-Pero mañana es domingo.

-¿Y eso que?, ve a bañarte para después a dormir.

-¿Esta vez, Rivaille-san me frotara la espalda?-lo fulmine con la mirada y el niño comenzó a reírse algo nervioso- Era broma, era broma…voy a bañarme.

-Qué bien.

Me deje caer en el sofá, no sentí celos de su loca hermanastra solo que…me molesto su actitud, el mocoso se puede cuidar solo, además está a mi cargo, y cuando algo está a mi cargo no lo descuido. Que Ackerman este loca es otra cosa, además miraba al pobre Eren con ojos de psicópata y eso es… ¡mierda! Me está importando demasiado el mocoso y eso es malo, porque debo hacer que no siga más ese estúpido enamoramiento hacia mí.

-Rivaille-san, estoy listo

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Eren limpio con una pijama y su estúpido peluche feo. Sin embargo con un sonrojo que lo hacía verse lindo, bien esto va mal.

-Bueno, buenas noches mocoso.

-Este…bueno, podría hacer lo de la otra noche- él jugaba con el peluche mientras miraba hacia abajo con su sonrojo…lindo.

Suspire pesadamente, solo por esta vez.

(…)

-Ya estas acurrucado, tienes a tu peluche feo y dejare la lámpara de la mesita encendida- me levante para irme.

-¡Espere!

-¿Quieres que me quede hasta que te duermas?

-No, solo acérquese…le daré algo.

Tal vez alguna niñería, volví a la cama y me acosté a su lado.

-¿Y bien?

El niño tenía su puño apretado, supongo que lo que me iba a dar, acerco su puño a mi mejilla, antes de que reaccionara él me estaba tomando la mejilla.

-No…Eren…

Sentí unos pequeños labios besando los míos. Esto estaba mal, no debía… ¿Por qué no me despegaba? Mire al niño, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Ahora qué hago?

El beso duro unos segundos, cuando por fin se separó.

-Buenasnoches- el niño se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza- Yapuedeirse.

Salí de la habitación aun en shock, cerré la puerta y me recargue en la puerta.

-No puede ser…ese beso…me gusto.

Y ahora, después de mucho tiempo mi corazón latía muy fuerte.

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Bueno verán, no había actualizado porque tuve muchos problemas escolares, que con todo eso y aquello, no quede en la carrera que quería y debo hacer el examen a la universidad de nuevo u.u.**

**Pero bueno, ahora si ya soy libre, por algunas semanas y me dedicare al fic, ahora si actualizare cada semana. Lo siento por dejar abandonado esto por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora si lo acabare, hasta el final wiii! Òwó)9**

**Ok me emocione un poco . Muchas gracias por sus Reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo n.n y también muchas gracias a mis seguidores y favoritos :3**

**Sin más me despido, linda semana.**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	6. Capitulo 6: Pequeño amor

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Pequeño amor.**

¡Esto está mal!

Esto no es bueno, se supone que no debería sentir esto por el mocoso pero ese beso… ese beso. Muy bien relájate Rivaille, piensa las cosas y… Creo que necesito algo, que nunca creí necesitar…algo que haría en casos extremos.

-_Buenas, habla con el profesor Smith._

_-_¿Qué tipo de saludo es ese? ¿Cómo que "buenas"?

-¡_Ah!, Rivaille eres tu- _una pequeña risa se escuchó al otro lado de la línea- _¿Por qué llamas a estas horas?, debe ser muy importante._

_-_Sí, lo es…

-_¿Y bien?_

Me quede unos minutos en silencio, esto es algo que nunca, nunca, NUNCA, había pensado debo de tratarlo con delicadeza.

-Veras…pues, Smith es algo muy difícil de decir…

-_¿Qué pasa amigo?...me estas preocupando._

_-_Yo…yo…te recuerdo es algo muy difícil de decir…yo…- pasaron otros minutos de silencio, a la mierda Rivaille es ahora o nunca- Smith, necesito un consejo.

…

-_Jajajaja_

El estúpido estalló a carcajadas, yo sentía mi cara arder como nunca, jamás creí pedir un consejo, menos al viejo de Smith.

-_Lo siento Rivaille- _se aclaró la garganta- _supongo que es algo muy importante como para que me pidas un consejo._

-Bueno, si lo es…es sobre el mocoso.

-_El pequeño Eren, si lo recuerdo, un niño muy interesante._

_-_¡Interesante! ¡El mocoso es un acosador de primera!

-_Bueno y ¿Qué pasa con Eren como para que me llames?_

Bien Rivaille ya le llamaste al anciano de Smith, ahora que le piensas decir, que te empieza a gustar un mocoso solo porque hace cosas lindas y te da besos.

-Yo…creo, que el mocoso comienza a atraerme.

_-Ya veo, eso es un problema.-_Lo que me gusta de Smith es que todo lo toma bien y no a gritos como Zoe.- _¿Qué le vas a decir a sus padres cuando comiencen una relación?_

Aunque…

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es un niño!

-_Por eso, lo padres no se lo tomaran muy bien._

_-_¡Tienes mierda en la cabeza o que!

-_¿Qué tiene de malo?, si él te gusta y tú le gustas a él creo que podrían tener una bonita relación de amantes…aunque aún no tiene edad para tener relaciones, espera 4 años más e inténtalo, o mejor a los 18._

-Smith- comencé a masajearme el puente de la nariz- le llevo más de 10 años, es un mocoso de primaria, no es para tomárselo enserio.

-_¿Y que si es verdad lo que siente?_

Esa pregunta me dejo impresionado, si tal vez el me sigue "amando" a los 18…entonces…yo tal vez…lo pensaría un poco más.

-_Me regalaron boletos para un circo, yo no puedo ir solo y Mike está ocupado para ir conmigo, porque no llevas a Eren mañana, es su ultimo día contigo ¿No?_

_-_Si mañana…Espera un minuto, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-_Uhhh…ahhhh…intuición, pasa por los boletos mañana a mi departamento, adiós Rivaille tengo trabajo jejeje._

La llamada se cortó...

-¡Esa maldita cuatro-ojos!

(…)

No podía dormir, daba vueltas en esa gran cama, aun sentía mi cara calientita, era la primera vez que besaba a Rivaille-san sin que me apartara. Tal vez mis encantos ya están haciendo efecto.

-¡Esa maldita cuatro-ojos!

Abrace a mi peluche de titán, aunque a veces Rivaille-san de miedo, yo lo amo con todo mi corazón.

_(Fb)_

_-Hermana ¿Cómo es estar enamorado?_

_Mikasa dejo de hacer su tarea y me miro sorprendida._

_-Esa es una pregunta muy rara para tu edad._

_-Deja- infle mis mejillas- Anda, explícame._

_Ella se llevó una mano a su barbilla._

_-Te sientes, feliz, emocionado y asustado a la vez…es…complicado._

_-Vamos dime más._

_-Sientes que el corazón te estalla, el estómago se te revuelve, tu cara se pone roja y a veces tienes ganas de llorar, pero, también, sientes que con esa persona ya nada importa, los defectos que ven los demás en ella para ti son simples mentiras…humm- mi hermana se sonrojo y desvió la mirada- creo que eso es estar enamorado._

_-Qué bonito- Le sonreí, ella estiro los brazos hacia mí y corrí a abrazarla._

_-¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con el chico del parque o sí?_

_-No, eso solo paso una vez, ni que fuera un acosador._

_(EFb)_

Sonreí al recordar las palabras de Mikasa.

-Rivaille-san- sentí mi cara un poco roja, abrace a mi peluche mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Al fin después de muchos intentos para escribir este capítulo, ya está, un poco tarde. Lo siento de verdad, pero no me quería quedar este desgraciadito capitulo ¬3¬**

**Lo bueno que un amigo me ayudo, muchas gracias a Amakura-san, por darme ideas.**

**Espero que lo disfrute y ahora si espero no tardarme para la próxima actualización XDD**

**Gracias por los Reviews, creo que tomare en cuenta la idea sobre escribir sobre Eren un poco más grande n.n**

**Enserio muchas gracias por seguirme y leerme, muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Sin más me despido, linda semana y para algunos, suerte con el regreso a clases ;)**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	7. Capitulo 7: Pequeño te quiero

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Un pequeño…te quiero.**

Un delicioso aroma me despertó.

-Que rico huele, ¿No lo crees Titansin?

-…

-Eso creí.

Salí de la cama y me apresure a cambiarme, ese olor me hacía agua la boca. Al entrar a la cocina encontré algo genial, un mega-almuerzo increíble.

-¡Genial!

-¿Te gusta?... Es para mi pequeña esposa.

Me gire lentamente para ver a Rivaille-san vestido con un traje negro, se veía más guapo de lo que ya es…

-Ri-Rivaille-san.

-Eren, te amo.

Sentí como los labios de Rivaille-san se posaban sobre los míos, al fin…lo…logre.

(…)

-¡Mierda! ¡Este tocino hijo de…!

Abrí lo ojos de golpe, estaba besando a mi peluche.

-WAAAAA- lance lejos a mi peluche- lo siento titasin, yo amo a Rivaille-san, solo espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

(…)

Mire dentro de la cocina para ver a Rivaille-san tirar lo que parecía el desayuno a la basura.

-Esto…Rivaille-san…

-Sírvete cereal mocoso, es todo lo que hay para desayunar.

-No es bueno que trate a su futura esposa así…- él me miro como si quisiera matarme- quiero decir, que ahora voy a servirme el cereal jaja.

El desayuno era silencioso, yo estaba triste porque mañana regresaría a mi casa, en este fin de semana no logre conseguir nada, no pude enamorar a Rivaille-san, tal vez Mikasa tenía razón soy aún muy joven para él. Pero…yo si lo quiero.

-Apresúrate a comer, iremos al circo hoy.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Soy alguien que miente- Rivaille-san tomo su taza de café y se me quedo viendo algo extraño, eso hizo que me sonrojara.

-¿Pasa algo?

Él pareció despertar de un trance, solo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Nada mocoso, solo come.

(…)

Después del desayuno, todo ha estado callado, no quiero irme y además Rivaille-san esta más callado, más gruñón y algo raro, no es común en él…creo que no le debí de regalar ese beso.

-Oye Eren…

-¿Si?

Estábamos en su auto, iríamos al circo, ese circo al cual quería ir desde que llego, pero no me siento muy feliz… ¿Por qué?

-Nada, solo diviértete hoy mocoso, es tu ultimo día conmigo.

Baje la mirada algo triste.

-Si

(…)

Todos los niños reían y le tomaban la mano a sus padres, yo sentía esa emoción pero…me hacía falta algo. Una mano apareció frente a mí.

-Vamos mocoso, no quiero que te pierdas.

Y ese huequito se llenó cuando tome la mano de Rivaille-san.

El circo era genial, había magos, acróbatas y payasos, aunque esos me dan algo de miedo. El espectáculo fue genial, los acróbatas me recordaban a esas personas que pelean con los titanes en las caricaturas. ¿Qué se sentirá volar?

Lo que me gusto un poco es que a pesar de que Rivaille-san trataba de ver la función su mirada de vez en cuando se desviaba hacia mí, no soy tan tonto como él cree. Esas pequeñas miraditas me hicieron sentir especial.

(…)

La función había terminado, ahora yo le había tomado la mano a Rivaille-san.

-Rivaille-san, gra…

-¡Rivaille-san!

El grito de una mujer me interrumpió e infle mis mejillas, odio cuando me interrumpen.

-Petra- murmuro Rivaille-san.

-No me imagine verlo por aquí- la chica sonrió, esa chica me cae mal siento que le coquetea mucho a mi Rivaille-san.

-Hmm bueno, es que traje a…

-Su novio- mire enojado a la chica, ella soltó una risita y escuche un bufido de parte de Rivaille-san

-Qué lindo, tú debes ser el pequeño Eren. ¿Eres hermanito de Mikasa Ackerman, verdad?

-Si- me abrase de la pierna de Rivaille-san.

-Mocoso, ya deja- él trataba de zafarse.

-Es bueno que interactúe con los niños, eso es muy lindo Rivaille-san.

-Si, bueno…

-¿Me preguntaba si, algún día de estos podríamos ir a tomar algo?

Me aferre más a la pierna de Rivaille-san, eso jamás mujer fea.

-Mañana estoy libre.

¿Qué?

-Está bien, hasta luego Rivaille-san- la chica se despidió.

-Pero, usted está conmigo…

-No.

¿Por qué era tan frio? ¿No le gusto ni un poquito?

-Yo lo quiero.

-Eren deja ya eso, estamos en público vámonos ya, hay que ir a arreglar tus cosas para…

-En cuanto yo me vaya, se ira a besar a esa chica- tenía ganas de llorar.

-Basta mocoso.

-Y luego se casaran, y van a tener bebes, y se van a hacer viejitos juntos, y morirán juntos, y…

-¡Ya basta!

Todos los que estaban ahí nos miraban algo sorprendidos.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no puedo estar contigo y no voy a estar contigo. ¡Eres un niño aun!

-Pero voy a crecer…- comencé a llorar.

-Y yo también- Rivaille-san estaba más enojado de lo normal, no parecía importarle las personas que nos veían.- No puedo amarte, no envejecernos juntos. Si me casara contigo niño idiota yo sería el anciano primero.

-Pero…

-Tú crecerás, encontraras una chica de tu edad y te enamoraras como debe de ser.

-Pero…

-No se puede niño, esta relación no se puede, aunque yo te quiera…

Eso me dejo impactado…Rivaille-san si me quiere.

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Este capítulo lo pensaba subir ayer, pero paso algo con mi perrito (Nótese que es dueña primeriza y no sabe de mascotas) tuve que llevarlo al veterinario, por una patita lastimada u.u y eso me quito tiempo ayer, creo que soy una exagerada **

**Como sea, respecto al fic, el final está casi a la vuelta de la esquina u.u, lo sé es triste, pero yo ya tenía planeado hacer un fanfic cortito, para ver cómo me iba, y si me gusto esto de escribir sobre esta pareja :3**

**Bueno, gracias por a los seguidores, a los favoritos y a los que dejan Reviews (Perdonen por no contestarles, apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar esto u.u) muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Sin más me despido, que tengan una linda semana :3**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	8. Capitulo 8: Una pequeña despedida

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Nota: vuelve la narración con Levi/Rivaille.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Una pequeña…despedida.**

Después de aquella escena regresamos a mi departamento, el mocoso estaba muy tranquilo…demasiado en mi opinión. Ni siquiera me dio las buenas noches, solo se encerró en su cuarto. ¿Fue correcto decirle eso?...creo que en vez de arreglar las cosas las hice más complicadas.

…

La mañana del domingo era muy tranquila como siempre, tanto que no me dieron ganas de cocinar, solo me prepare un café y decidí sentarme en el pequeño comedor a leer un libro. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que un pequeño ruido en la cocina interrumpió mi lectura, no paso mucho tiempo para que un pequeño y desvelado Eren apareciera en el comedor con un tazón lleno de leche y una caja de cereal.

El mocoso solo se sentó, enfrente de mí y comenzó a comer.

-Si fueras más respetuoso me hubieras saludado con un: buenos días.

Eren suspiro.

-Buenos días…- siguió comiendo su cereal decidí dejarlo, era mejor así…así no se sentiría tanto la despedida.

-¡¿Por qué?!- Eren golpeo la mesa- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo estar juntos?!- pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, que un mocoso y un adulto sean amantes está mal visto.

-¡No me voy a rendir!, Rivaille-san iré a la escuela todos los días a verlo.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo lo mire molesto.

-Eso es acoso.

-¡No me importa!

-Llamaría a la policía.

-Soy menor de edad.

-Llamaría a tu madre.

-Ella sabe que me gusta.

Tome el puente de mi nariz mientras me tranquilizaba…este niño es un acosador de primera.

-Además ya sé dónde vive, lo visitare todos los días…solo…solo no quiero…no quiero separarme de usted- comenzó a sollozar.

Después de estos pocos días que pase con él me di cuenta, que este niño me hacía sentir algo, algo que no había sentido con nadie más…tal vez, este mocoso idiota, si logro entrar en mi corazón.

-Eren, yo te…-me aclare la garganta- no creo que un niño de tu edad se pueda enamorar así de fácil.

-Duda de mis sentimientos- él hizo un puchero.

-Bueno a mí me atraía el señor limpio cuando tenía tu edad- sentía un poco de vergüenza al decirle esto, pero si servía para abrirle los ojos, creo que era bueno.

-Eso si es enfermo.

Lo último que note cuando recobre el control de mi cuerpo es que la cara del mocoso estaba metida en el tazón de cereal y mi mano estaba sobre ella.

-Ohh…

…unos minutos después…

-A lo que me refería, es que cuando eres pequeño no distingues entre el amor y la admiración.

Eren tenía una toalla en el cuello que olía a leche.

-Pero estoy seguro…yo lo quiero Rivaille-san- bajo la mirada algo sonrojado.

Suspire levemente.

-No podemos estar juntos.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-No sabes todo lo que conlleva tener una pareja romántica.

-No me hable con palabras que no entiendo.

Volví a suspirar tomando el puente de mi nariz…si sigo así me quedare sin aire.

-No sabes sobre las relaciones amorosas.

-¡Claro que sí!, yo sé que las relaciones son buenas cuando le das besitos todos los días a tu pareja, o la abrazas, o le acaricias el cabello…- Eren sonrió. Pude notar un letrero con la palabra inocencia salir de su cabeza.

-No solo es eso…

-¿Qué?

-Dile a tu madre o hermana, que te lo expliquen.

Nos quedamos en silencio un minuto hasta que se escuchó el timbre.

-Es Mikasa, ya vino por mí- bajo la mirada…esto, no se podía acabar así…tal vez…

-Eren- el niño me miro sorprendido- si me demuestras que en verdad estás enamorado de mí, cuando tengas 17 años…y si todavía me quieres, aceptare un cita contigo.

La cara de Eren se ilumino.

-¡Si! ¡Acepto!, tendré que esperar 6 años pero no me importar, ya vera que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

Sonreí levemente.

-Eso espero…- me acerque a él y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Ri…Rivaille-san- su cara estaba sonrojada.

-No te daré un beso en los labios…no por ahora.

-Pues…- él hizo una pequeña trompita con sus labios- po mi no hay pobema.

-No hables así, te escuchas ridículo…nos desperdiciare ese pequeño puchero, así que…besa mi mano- le puse la palma de mi mano, aunque creo que fue demasiado fuerte.

-Auch Rivaille-san…

El timbre volvió a sonar.

-Ve por tus cosas, mocoso.

-¡Si, capitán!

Para no dejar a mi "alumna favorita" esperando afuera, la invite a pasar aunque ella prefirió quedarse en el marco de la puerta.

-Por cierto Ackerman, ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo escrito?

-Si

-Supongo que mejoraste los errores que tenías.

-No, mi forma de escribir es perfecta.

Esta mocosa es una…

-Ya estoy listo Mikasa.

-Vámonos Eren- la susodicha sonrió.

-Rivaille-san, muchas gracias…y no olvidare la promesa.

Le sonreí levemente mientras veía como tomaba la mano de su hermana y salía del departamento…

Por primera vez en mi vida, después de que se fue Eren…me sentí… solo.

* * *

**Holi n.n)/**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, los trabajos y la escuela no me han dejado mucho tiempo libre . **

**Pueden dejarme tomatazos y amenazas de muerte por tardarme tanto u.u.**

**Con respecto al fic, el final se acerca, solo un capítulo más y termino, (Es uno de los fanfics más cortos que he hecho en la historia de mi vida como escritora ._. )**

**Muchas gracias por a los seguidores, a los favoritos y a los que dejan Reviews .**

**Sin más me despido, que tengan una linda semana :3**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	9. Capitulo 9: Un pequeño recuerdo

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Notas:** "Levi es un seme de bolsillo"- Flash Back o pesamientos.

**Comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un pequeño recuerdo.**

En tan solo unos días, ese mocoso cambio muchas cosas…ya no estaba ese olor dulce que inundaba la casa, ya no estaban los gritos, ni las peleas, ya no había comentarios tontos, ni las cursilerías que decía…todo estaba en silencio y eso me hacía sentir solo…

(…)

-Ohhh ¿Entonces ya no has visto a Eren en todas estas semanas?- Hanji y yo estábamos en la sala de profesores, pues ambos teníamos horas libres.

-No.

-Ese niño me caía bien, era divertido- ella comenzó a reírse- además te hacia molestar y disfruto de las caras que haces cuando te molestas, pareces uno de esos enanos feos, creo que son los trolls.

Comenzó a carcajearse, sin embargo le estampe su vaso con café en la cara.

-¡Hey, quema!

\- Por lo menos, ya se fue una de las personas que jodían mi vida- tome un poco de café de mi vaso.

-Sabes, aunque digas eso…- Hanji limpiaba sus lentes con un paño-siento que tú lo extrañas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- estaba un poco sorprendido, aunque no lo hice notar.

-Estas muy tranquilo, casi nunca estas así, te enojas por cosas tontas y pues te vez más ausente de lo normal- ella se puso los lentes y me sonrió- ¿o me equivoco?

Mire mi taza de café, tal vez esta tonta…no es tan tonta como yo creía.

-No…

(…)

Han pasado cuatro meses, y no hay rastro del mocoso. Mi cumpleaños es más o menos en una semana, si no mal recuerdo por estas fechas Eren ya estaba armando un alboroto por eso.

Mire a mis alumnos todos estaban entretenidos haciendo el trabajo que les pedí, hoy comenzaban las vacaciones de navidad y esta era mi última clase.

El sonido de la campana hizo que todos saltaran un poco, comenzaron a reír pues al fin se había terminado la clase y con ello la preocupación de la escuela. Poco a poco el salón se quedó solo, Ackerman fue la última junto con una chica castaña que siempre se peinaba de cola de caballo, creo que se llama: Sasha Braus.

-Ackerman…-no sé por qué la llame.

-¿Si?- las dos chicas me miraron.

\- "_¿Cómo está el mocoso?"…_tu trabajo va mejorando.

La chica me miro algo confundida sin embargo después sonrió y se cubrió con su bufanda.

-Gracias, profesor.

Las dos salieron después de eso. No puedo preguntarle cómo esta Eren, eso sería mostrar que si tengo interés en él, lo que provocaría que lo obligara a que me quiera. Tal vez ni siquiera este enamorado de mí, solo fue un gusto pasajero o lo confundió con admiración. ¿Que esperar de un niño de once años?

"_-Pero estoy seguro…yo lo quiero Rivaille-san- bajo la mirada algo sonrojado."_

"_-Tendré que esperar 6 años pero no me importar, ya vera que mis sentimientos son verdaderos."_

Espero que me lo demuestres, creo que sería muy feliz si lo que dices es cierto Eren…

"_-Rivaille-san, muchas gracias…y no olvidare la promesa."_

Yo tampoco la olvidare mocoso…

…seis años después…

-Llego la hora…- un joven de 17 años estaba enfrente de una preparatoria tenía la mejillas sonrojadas-… Rivaille-san.

* * *

**Holi! **

**Esto es todo? Pueees no! Jejejeje aún falta un poquito más para que esta historia termine, así que esperen un poco más…perdón por ser mala u.u**

**Sé que es un poco corto el capítulo, pero bueno, como dije aún hay un poco más jijiji n.n**

**Muchas gracias por a los seguidores, a los favoritos y a los que dejan Reviews .**

**Sin más me despido, que tengan una linda semana :3**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


	10. Capitulo 10: Un pequeño inicio

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Comenzamos n.n**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un pequeño inicio.**

Otra vez como cada año, comienzan las vacaciones de navidad…las nuevas caras son muy diferentes a las de generaciones pasadas. En lo personal prefiero a las pasadas, es más hasta extraño a Ackerman, mi dolor de cabeza es Kirschtein es más terco que una mula, sin embargo siempre tiene a Bodt a su lado es un apoyo para mí, pues él siempre lo tranquiliza cada vez que le entrego un examen y no saca la calificación que quería.

Siempre creí que con esta generación ese mocoso iba a llegar, pero no, no hubo ni un solo rastro en estos seis años. La campana sonó todos mis estudiantes gritaron como viles animales y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas.

-No se olviden del trabajo extra por no aprobar el examen- el sonido de un "Ahhh" por parte de todos se escuchó en el salón. El placer de joderles a unos mocosos indisciplinados sus vacaciones, es indescriptible.

Comencé a guardar mis cosas, ya quería salir y mandar a la mierda a todos…bueno ir por mi paga con Smith, y después mandarlo a la mierda también.

-Hay que ir a la cafetería de Sasha, festejemos que ya no hay escuela con algo de chocolate caliente- escuche decir a Springer, que iba junto con Kirschtein y Bodt.

-Si hay que decirle a los demás, aunque Er…

-Oi, mocosos lárguense ya o ustedes cierran el salón- los tres se pusieron tensos y comenzaron a sal.

-Disfrute sus vacaciones, profesor Rivaille- dijo Bodt antes de salir con sus amigos.

-Gracias.

(…)

La gran charla que tuve con Smith sobre por qué no ir a tomar un trago hoy, se había alargado bastante ya que la estúpida cuatro-ojos se metió cuando ya casi me iba.

Los pequeños copos de nieve caían de cielo, había nevado menos que el año pasado. Mi vista se dirigió hacia el jardín de la entrada, siempre todos los días veo hacia ahí esperando algo…o mejor dicho a alguien. Tal vez yo tenía razón, los sentimientos de ese mocoso se habían confundido con admiración o fue un gusto pasajero.

Que lastima, que un adulto como yo se hubiera fijado en un mocoso como él. Comencé a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Todo lo que viví con él parece un sueño, sin embargo recuerdo que no lo fue, ya que en mi departamento, en la cama de huéspedes, había un feo peluche de titán que me recordaba que en un fin de semana…no estuve…solo.

Al llegar a mi carro saque las llaves y accione el botón para abrirlo, la chillante alarma sonó y las luces se encendieron. Apenas iba abrir la puerta cuando…

-Se tardó mucho, me estoy congelando.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, gire mi cabeza para ver a un joven de diecisiete años, castaño y de grandes ojos verdes.

-No ha cambiado mucho Rivaille-san- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, tal vez si había esperado mucho en el frío o estaba avergonzado- creí que le saldrían algunas canas o arrugas.

Su rostro ya no era ovalado como el de un niño, ya no era tan enano, era algunos centímetros más alto que yo, su voz ya no era chillona, era un poco más grave. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía esa maña de desviar la mirada sonrojado como lo hacía Eren?, ¿Por qué tenía esa sonrisa que solo tenía Eren?

-Ve, mis sentimientos eran reales- su mirada se volvió determinada- los sentimientos de los cuales dudaba cuando era pequeño, son reales, espere seis años, cumplí mi promesa y sigo sintiendo, lo que sentía en ese entonces…¡Yo lo amo, Rivaille-san!

La imagen del niño molesto y sonrojado apareció. Yo…comencé a reír…

-¿Eh?, ¿Se está burlando de mí?

Este joven, si es él…este joven si es Eren, el pequeño mocoso del que me enamore. Deje de reírme y lo mire

-Entonces, si eres Eren Jaeger- él me miro algo sorprendido.

-Pues…si

-Mocoso, cambiaste mucho.

-No me llame así- me miro molesto.

-Mocosito, es más cariñoso- sonreí de lado. Él hizo un puchero- la promesa era que si eran verdad tus sentimientos, yo tendría una cita contigo.

-¡Si!

-Que lastima no tengo dinero- abrí la puerta de mi carro y lance mi maletín adentro.

-¡¿Qué?! pero…

-Lo siento mocoso…

-¡No es justo!, sabe lo que tuve que esperar- Eren comenzó a llorar tan masculinamente como solo él podía llorar- usted es malo, no tiene consideración de lo que sufre su pareja.

Tal vez físicamente había cambiado, pero tenía el mismo cerebro de hace años…no había madurado. Lo tome de la bufanda que llevaba y lo jale hacia mí, uniendo nuestros labios. Al principio no hizo nada después de varios segundos reacciono y me correspondió. Era torpe…como solo un mocoso como él lo es…sus labios eran tibios y suaves, sus manos rodearon mi cuello, mordí levemente su labio inferior haciendo que él soltara un leve gemido y dándome oportunidad de explorar más esa dulce boquita. Sí, no hay duda…él es Eren Jaeger, mi mocoso idiota.

Me separe de él por falta de aire, sus manos estaban en mis hombros y respiraba agitadamente.

-Me…besó.

-Yo te dije que cuando tuvieras cierta edad, YO, lo haría.

El sonrió y me dio un beso más corto.

-Sobre la cita…

-Si una cita, es un cena preparada por mí en mi departamento- él me miro sorprendido- entonces, tendrá una cita contigo.

-¡Sí!- sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Bueno…vamos.

-Sabía que me iba a invitar a su departamento, así que me tome la molestia de prepararme- de detrás de mi auto, saco una mochila algo pesada.

-¿Qué?

-Me quedare con usted todas las vacaciones- Eren sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Sentía como un aura oscura comenzaba a rodearme.

-¿Rivaille-san?

-¡Deja de hacer planes sin pedirme permiso!

Si, él era Eren, el mocoso que solo me quita el tiempo y no le importa lo que yo piense…sin embargo…a ese mocoso, yo lo amo.

…Fin…

* * *

…Epilogo…

La cena de Rivaille-san estuvo horrible, quemo todo, así que mejor ordenamos pizza, fue una cita después de todo, ahora estoy en su sala viendo la tele mientras él se baña. Al final si dejo que me quedara en su departamento, me dio una golpiza en el estacionamiento pero eso significaba que me amaba, así que no es tan malo.

-Oi, te tengo un regalo- él estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la sala, tenía su pijama y una toalla en el cuello.

-¿Qué es?

-Cierra los ojos.

Hice lo que me dijo. Tal vez me va a volver a besar, esto es tan romántico…como una pareja de recién casados…como lo que me dijo mi mamá…como…

Mi pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí algo suave sobre mi boca, abrí lo ojos y vi mi peluche de titán.

-¡Titansin!, creí que lo había perdido.

-El adefesio se quedó conmigo un buen tiempo.

-Pensé que no le gustaban estos muñecos.

El solo suspiro y sonrió levemente.

-Los odio, pero este al menos me recordaba que por una vez en mi vida…no estuve tan solo.

Me acerque a Rivaille-san y le di un beso en los labios.

-Ya es tarde, a dormir mocoso.

Sonreí y comenzamos a caminar hacia los cuartos.

-Me preguntaba….

-Hace algo de frio, si quieres puedes dormir conmigo- Rivaille-san me miro sonriendo de lado.

-¡Si!

La verdad valió la pena esperar tanto, me esforcé mucho…pues había ocasiones que me desesperaba y quería ir a verlo. Sin embargo, no quería romper mi promesa…yo amaba, amo y amare a Rivaille-san siempre y algo me dice que estábamos destinados, desde hace mucho tiempo a estar juntos.

**…Fin…**

* * *

**Holi! **

**Ultimo capitulo recién sacado del horno :3**

**Bueno aquí está el ultimo capítulo de este fanfic, el primero que publique de esta pareja, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen por atrasarme por tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que dejaron un review diciendo que les gustaba la historia.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los Favoritos y Seguidores de este fanfic, sin ustedes no hubiera sido posible terminar esta historia.**

**Quería poner más, pero no supe cómo, perdón por eso, aun soy principiante (se me va la onda con eso de escribir algunas cosas jeje) sin embargo mejorare y me volveré mejor, para traerles historias nuevas.**

**Por ahora seguiré con mi otro fanfic, ****Boundless bar****, si quieren pasar a leerlo, está en mi perfil n.n, y no se tal vez si el gusanito de la inspiración hace su magia me verán por aquí durante mucho tiempo XDD.**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, de corazón se los agradezco.**

**Sin más me despido…por ahora.**

**Que tengan una linda semana :3**

**Saludos!**

**Y por ahora…**

**Sayonara n.n)/**


End file.
